


Rule 4

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya and Tanaka are tricked into watching gay porn, and curiosity gets the better of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Friends

It had started out innocently enough. One day after practice Nishinoya had come to Tanaka with a devious smirk on his face, and produced a DVD from his bag.

"Look at what Kinoshita gave me," he said, waving the DVD in front of him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tanaka had asked, and Noya nodded enthusiastically.

"You wanna watch together?" he asked, and Tanaka didn't take long to agree.

They had gone to Noya's place, where no one else was home, and rushed to the bedroom. Noya put the DVD on, and they sat down next to each other in anticipation.

Tanaka's heart was beating like mad when the 18+ content warning flashed on the screen and he realised this was really happening. He had seen pictures before, but never video. Not that he was going to tell Noya. Suddenly Tanaka was absolutely certain that Noya had seen these types of movies before. He swallowed dryly and forced himself to focus on the screen where a blond guy was sitting on a sofa, talking about something.

"Where's the girl?" he asked and turned to look at Noya who shrugged.

"Maybe she'll be on soon," Noya suggested. "Isn't it good how he's such an average looking guy, though? Makes you feel like you could do this too."

Tanaka agreed. While they were talking, a brunet man had joined the first guy on the sofa, focused on him, bending closer, his hand sliding up the other's leg. Right before they kissed Tanaka knew that

1) this was not the porn he had thought it to be, and

2) what he was about to see would change the way he had viewed the world and other men in it.

On screen the two men pressed their lips together, and Tanaka felt like the world turned in its tracks. He had never really thought about it, but in some weird way it had seemed impossible for two men to share a kiss like that, starting out almost innocent but soon turning into something open and intimate, tongues rubbing against each other and lips closing to suck on each other.

Tanaka turned to look at Noya who was staring at the scene in horror.

"That damn Kinoshita," he exclaimed. "He tricked me! He said it had amazing women in it!"

Noya's face was red, and Tanaka couldn't tell whether it was because of what they were seeing or because of the mortification of being tricked into showing this to his best friend. Tanaka didn't say anything. His attention turned back to the screen, where the men were still kissing, but the brunet was groping the blond’s groin.

"I'm sorry, Ryuu," Noya said. "I really thought it would be something good."

Noya reached out to stop the film, but Tanaka stopped him.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we actually watch this?" he said, hoping that he sounded like his usual self. "That would ruin his joke, wouldn't it?"

Their eyes met, and Tanaka wasn't sure what Noya saw in his, but the boy quickly turned his head away. His ears were blushing when he said:

"I guess it would."

"Besides," Tanaka continued against his better judgement, "aren't you in any way interested to see how it works for two men?"

Noya didn't look at him but shrugged.

"I guess so," Noya said quietly.

It was decided then, and they both focused on the screen again. At some point the blond man's shirt had come off, and his nipples were now being worked on by the other man with loud slurping sounds. The blond was moaning, his body twitching under the touch.

“Would it really feel that good to have someone touch your nipples?” Noya asked the screen.

“He’s sucking on them,” Tanaka pointed out. “Maybe that makes a difference.”

He glanced at Noya, whose ears were still red. On screen the blond man’s pants were soon coming off, and he was pulling on the brunet’s clothes to get them out of the way too. A part of Tanaka filled with relief when he saw that they both had average size cocks. The blond was now jerking the other man’s cock with slack movements of his hand while they kissed again, tongues slipping out of their mouths to meet in the middle.

“Do you think Kinoshita watched this?” Noya suddenly asked.

“Maybe he was tricked too,” Tanaka said, but didn’t really want to think about Kinoshita.

What he was thinking about was the way two people could touch each other in such dirty and delicate ways, the mix of crude and elegant in their gestures and the way their bodies moved against one another. He wondered if it would really feel good to touch someone on his tongue, to pull on lips with his own and feel the slickness of another person’s mouth against his. He knew Noya had kissed a girl before, of course he had heard all about it, but he wondered what kind of a kiss it was. Was it different to kiss a girl than a guy? He wanted to ask Noya about it, about what it felt like to get so close and open your body for another person, but he was too embarrassed to admit that he didn’t know. Noya probably knew it already, but admitting it out loud was a different matter altogether.

In the film the blond was now sucking the brunet’s dick with intense bobs of his head. The slurping sounds were somehow different from the way they sounded when the two had kissed. The blond man had his cheeks hollowed as he sucked on the tip of the cock in his mouth, his eyes turning to look up to the face of the man he was sucking off. Tanaka couldn’t help the stirring in his stomach moving lower, making his cock twitch in interest as he thought about the way it must feel like to have someone’s mouth around your flesh. He shifted and brought his knees up to hide the bulge that was rapidly appearing on his groin.

Noya glanced at him when he moved, but he purposefully kept his eyes glued to the screen. How would he ever explain his arousal? He was definitely not supposed to be so turned on by gay porn. When Noya was looking away he turned to peek at him. Noya seemed calm and unaffected, sitting cross-legged like he had been, but Tanaka noticed that his friend had also developed a prominent bulge in his pants.

The men had moved to lie down on the sofa. The brunet was on top, and they kissed until he sat up and took a bottle in his hands. He poured lube on his fingers and started prodding at the blond man’s hole. Tanaka had to look away. He hadn’t thought that there would be a day when he witnesses a man having a finger pushed inside him, and it made him uneasy. He had never figured that a man would be the one being entered, and his ass twitched as he thought about what it would feel like to have a slick finger press past the tight muscle.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Noya move. He turned to see Noya palming his erection absentmindedly.

“Noya-san!” he exclaimed.

“Sorry,” Noya said and quickly glanced at him. “It might be gay porn, but it’s still porn. I couldn’t help it.”

Noya had moved his hand away from his cock. Tanaka’s eyes were glued on the lump that seemed to have gotten bigger. He swallowed before lowering his knees to show his own cock pressing against his jeans.

“Yeah, me too,” he said.

Their eyes met and they shared a nervous smile before looking away. On screen the blond now had two fingers pushing into him, and he moaned with the feeling.

“Do you think it would actually be that good or is he just faking it?” Tanaka asked.

“I guess it could be good,” Noya said quietly.

“Have you tried?” Tanaka asked without much thought, and was surprised by Noya’s uneasiness at the question.

After a moment of squirming in place Noya finally nodded.

“I read once that it can make you feel really good,” he said, still speaking quietly. “I wanted to see if it would.”

“Did it?” Tanaka asked.

Tanaka had turned to look at Noya instead of the screen, where the two men were getting ready for penetration. Noya looked at the film, then looked away.

“It was a bit hard to reach,” he finally said. “It didn’t feel bad, but I couldn’t make it feel very good either.”

Noya’s eyes turned to Tanaka. He looked almost like he was daring Tanaka to ask more. Tanaka hesitated. He wasn’t sure how far this moment could go before it would turn awkward and possibly change their friendship in a fundamental way, but he also wanted to take advantage of the situation.

“Noya,” Tanaka said slowly, as if testing the waters. “Does it really feel that good to kiss someone?”

Noya’s face broke into a wide happy grin and he turned to properly look at Tanaka.

“It does, yeah,” he said. “I guess at first it felt weird and not even that great, but when you really get into it…”

Noya’s voice trailed off. Tanaka felt his eyes sweep over his lips that he licked in reaction. The room was filled with the continuous moans of the blond on screen being fucked by the brunet.

“I’ll show you,” Noya then said and leaned closer.

Tanaka hardly had a moment to understand what was about to happen when Noya placed his small hand to the back of his head and pulled him forward to meet him. Tanaka closed his eyes in anxiety when their lips brushed together. It was a light touch at first, something that was barely even there, yet the smallest movement of Noya’s lips was intoxicating. Noya pressed forward, their lips slotting together like they were meant to kiss like this all along. Tanaka didn’t know what to do, so he let Noya do it. His friend’s lips were softer than he would have imagined, they moved against him in a fluid motion, gathering his upper lip between them and letting go. Tanaka tried to replicate the movement. It was clumsy, and he felt Noya smile, but when Noya turned his head just slightly it was suddenly perfect. Their lips met each other’s movements in waves, skin pressing against skin in a delicate way that Tanaka could have never even imagined.

When Noya opened his mouth and poked his tongue against Tanaka’s lips, Tanaka freaked out internally. His lips froze when Noya’s tongue explored their smooth surface, licking lightly between them, asking for a permission to go on. Slowly Tanaka let his lips open up, and Noya’s tongue pushed past them. It was slick and almost disgusting in a sense, but the way Noya moved his tongue in and out in small motions, testing Tanaka and tasting his mouth, made it exhilarating. Tanaka moved his tongue to meet Noya, and they slipped against each other. The thrill of experiencing something new and knowing that this was the closest he had ever been to another person made Tanaka’s heart beat faster. He lifted his hands to touch Noya’s neck, to push fingers into the wild hair, almost to make sure Noya wouldn’t suddenly back away.

The new movements of Noya’s tongue invited Tanaka to push his tongue into Noya’s mouth in turn. He carefully explored the hot cavern, tasting the popsicle Noya had eaten on their way. He tried mimicking everything Noya had done, and by the pleased hum Noya let out he figured he was doing a good job.

In the film they heard one of the men announce that he was coming, and for some reason that made them break apart. Gasping for air they looked at each other. Noya’s face was red, and Tanaka was sure his face was too, judging by the way his cheeks were burning hot. Noya’s lips were glistening with saliva, and it filled Tanaka’s head with filthy imaginary of Noya doing things far more intimate than kissing. Tanaka lowered his hands from Noya’s shoulders to his own lap. His erection was still very much present, and so was Noya’s.

Noya looked at him with fearful eyes.

“We’re still friends, aren’t we?” Noya asked.

“Yeah,” Tanaka said and nodded.

He was still out of breath, and that made him finally turn his head away. He looked back at the screen, where the video was over.

“Yeah, we’re still friend,” he repeated.

They stayed silent for a while. Tanaka listened to his heartbeat slowing down slightly and squirmed because of the arousal that wouldn’t let go.

“Maybe we should take care of these,” Noya said and vaguely pointed to both of their groins.

“Yeah,” Tanaka said.

Noya made a motion to stand up, but Tanaka told him to wait. Noya settled back down and looked at him questioningly.

“I mean,” Tanaka started. “We’ve already come this far. I was just thinking that we could help each other. That’s better than doing it on your own, isn’t it?”

Noya thought for a while, his eyes not leaving Tanaka’s lap.

“You’re right, Ryuu,” he finally said. “It’s not that different from kissing.”

They didn't quite look at each other. Tanaka was sure his heart would burst out of his chest with the way it was beating, but Noya seemed to be having similar thoughts: his hand was shaking slightly on his knee. Tanaka swallowed. What had been driving him into thinking this was a good idea again?

The way Noya's lips had felt on his own returned to his mind so vividly he had to lick his lips to make sure they weren't somehow kissing again, even with the distance between their bodies. A thought of Noya's lips pressing against his throbbing cock flashed through his head, and that's what helped him gather his courage.

"Noya-san," he said with determination in his voice.

Noya lifted his head to look at him with a flash of relief on his face. He didn't know if Noya thought he was going to call it off or if it was the relief of knowing that he wouldn't have to be the one to take initiative, but he didn't let it stop his hand from finding its way onto Noya's lap. He palmed at the bulge softly, exploring the unknown territory of another man's sexuality with a careful touch, his fingers curving with the shape of it. Noya's hips twitched with the touch, but there was no sign of fleeing in the way he breathed in sharply and how his hand shot out to touch Tanaka's leg. Tanaka felt his muscles tense with the touch that lingered for a moment before sliding up towards his aching arousal.

Before Noya had hardly brushed the shape of Tanaka's cock with his fingertips, Tanaka reached out to open the smaller boy’s pants. His fingers were trying to work fast, but even the belt buckle caused him trouble. After having fumbled around for a while he heard Noya laugh before hands took a hold of his wrists to pull them away.

"Let me," Noya said.

His voice was breathless, and Tanaka left his hands on Noya's knees and looked with fascination how his friend’s fingers pulled off the belt, popped open the button, and then finally unzipped the pants to reveal a slice of his bulging underwear. Noya lifted his hips from the ground to push the pants down to his knees, where Tanaka pulled them down to his calves. His eyes were transfixed on the cock that was suddenly much more visible yet still completely covered.

"Ryuu," Noya said with his breathless voice, and Tanaka swore his cock jolted with the sound of it. "Take yours off too."

The request got Tanaka moving. His hands immediately shot to his own pants and he pulled them off as fast as he possibly could. He didn’t stop pulling on them until they were tangled around his ankles.

“Noya-san,” Tanaka said almost shyly, and Noya looked at him right in the eyes. “Do you want to try out what it feels like to have someone touch your nipples?”

They couldn’t bear to look each other in the eyes any longer, both of them turning to look at the darkened screen. Tanaka was almost hoping the porn was still on to mask the drumming of his heart and the humming of blood flowing through his veins.

“Yes,” Noya said, just as quietly as Tanaka had spoken.

Tanaka turned to look at Noya again. He wanted to reach his hand out and push the shirt out of the way to see how his friend’s nipples were situated on his chest. He wanted to touch them with his fingertips, very slightly at first, see how they got erect with the touch or the cool air of the room, before finally bending closer to lick on one with the tip of his tongue.

With a deep breath Noya turned toward Tanaka and stripped out of his shirt. His skin was smoot and flawless, and on his pale chest the two dark nipples were already hard. Tanaka kicked his legs until he got rid of the jeans that were restricting his movements and leaned closer to Noya’s warm body. They had been close to each other many times before, and they had seen each other naked numerous times in the showers, they had even touched while they were both undressed, but none of those times had been carrying the weight of intimacy this moment had. Tanaka felt it fall all around them like a heavy curtain that made breathing just a bit harder and the air just a bit warmer, and a bead of sweat started its way down his nape.

“Take yours off too,” Noya said. “I feel so naked like this.”

Without taking his eyes off Noya’s exposed body Tanaka pulled his shirt off. It got stuck on his head, and Noya laughed at him as he struggled to pull it off all the way. When the shirt was finally abandoned on the floor, Noya still had a smile on his face.

“Ryuu,” Noya said before Tanaka could lean back to him. “You know I only do this because I trust you?”

“Yeah,” Tanaka said with a breathy voice. “Yeah, because we’re best friends we can do this.”

That was the last thing Tanaka said before he bent down to experimentally lick on one of Noya’s nipples. Noya gasped with the touch of his tongue, and he licked again, using his entire tongue to drag over the nub. He tried to think back to what had happened on the video and closed his lips around the flesh, sucking slightly. Noya moaned quietly and arched his back into the touch. Encouraged by the reaction Tanaka sucked harder before releasing the nipple, licking it soothingly before sucking on it again. He found the other nipple with his fingers and started playing with it too, twisting it carefully between his fingers and pulling on it slightly as he sucked on the one in his mouth. Noya’s hands clamped to the back of his head, grasping for a hold. He let the nipple out of his mouth with a slick pop and moved to mouth on the other one, his fingers replacing his mouth on the first one.

“Ryuu,” Noya gasped as Tanaka worked on the second nipple.

The hands on his head were massaging his scalp with firm fingertips, moving around as if looking for something to hold on to. Noya’s back arched again pushing his chest closer to the touch of Tanaka’s mouth and fingers. Tanaka nibbled on the nipple with his teeth, trying out different pressures to see which affected Noya the most. The encouraging gasps from Noya made him move lower, and he kissed his way down Noya’s lean body to his stomach and down to his hips, where he met the fabric of Noya’s briefs.

“Ryuu,” Noya said again and lifted Tanaka’s head up.

Tanaka looked into the half-lidded eyes that were looking at him with intensity he had never seen in them before. Tanaka leaned forward to press a kiss on Noya’s lips, but Noya stopped him.

“Do you want me to do you?” Noya asked, and it took a moment for Tanaka to understand what he was asking.

“I guess,” he said.

It was Noya’s turn to lean close, and Tanaka followed the movements of the smaller body. He let Noya lay him down on the floor before the boy climbed on his hips to straddle him, but making sure that their cocks didn’t touch. Tanaka was taken over by an urge to close his eyes, to make it feel less nerve wrecking than it was, but he wanted to keep looking at Noya, whose face was hovering close to his naked skin, the puffs of breath on it hot and moist. When the soft lips finally pressed against a nipple Tanaka couldn’t help letting his eyes slip shut. It didn’t feel extraordinary or shoot pleasure all over his body, but the thought of having Noya touch him like that, suck a part of him inside his mouth was overwhelming. His head was spinning as Noya’s slippery tongue circled the nipple, lapping at it and teasing the areola but not quite touching, then suddenly the hot mouth attaching on his chest and sucking hard. It may have not felt extraordinarily good but it did send waves of arousal all over his body, and he couldn’t help arching his back in pleasure.

“Noya-san,” he gasped, his hands clasping at the floor for something to hold on to, but failing.

Noya tried different things just like he had, and each new one made the pleasure more intense, each new drop of saliva on his chest meant that their bodies were reaching out to each other, mixing into each other until eventually they wouldn’t know where one started and the other one ended. He pressed his body closer to Noya’s, tangling the fingers of one hand into the wild hair that was thick with gel, the other hand roaming the small back of his friend. He had never thought about touching Noya like this, but the way the boy’s smaller build felt under his hand was intoxicating. It made him feel powerful, yet the way Noya’s thighs pressed around his hips reminded him of the fact that Noya could just as easily overpower him, and maybe that thought was much more appealing. Noya’s tongue against his skin was hot and slick and he wanted that tongue to explore his entire body.

“Ryuu,” Noya said with a breathy voice and looked up.

“Mm?” Tanaka replied, his head not able to produce actual words.

“Would you…” Noya started, and took a moment to breathe. “Do you want to try to make it feel good for me?”

Tanaka was looking straight at Noya. He was certain there was something he had missed, because he couldn’t understand the question. Noya wasn’t looking at him in return, face blushed and embarrassed, and Tanaka knew he should give an answer fast.

“Sure,” he said, and he could have sworn he saw a flash of relief in Noya’s face.

Noya climbed off of him, and he already missed the heat of the small body against his skin. His nipples were cooling as the saliva dried in the air, and he followed Noya with his eyes as the boy headed to his nightstand. Noya was wearing black briefs, and the way they hugged his ass made Tanaka salivate. He looked at how Noya’s cheeks bounced slightly when he walked, how his thighs rubbed together when he stood. When Noya turned around Tanaka got an eyeful of his erection pressing against the fabric as if it wanted to be let out. Tanaka wanted to reach out and free the cock from the briefs, and he was so focused on his own thoughts he hardly even realised what Noya was handing him.

Taking a hold of the bottle snapped Tanaka back to reality, and he looked at what he was holding. It was a small bottle of lube, and he looked up to Noya who was taking off his underwear. Tanaka was breathing hard as he finally saw Noya’s impressive cock spring free, and he found himself wanting to lean forward to lick it, to see if it tasted like Noya.

“Take yours off too?” Noya said uncertainly, and Tanaka obliged.

A sigh of relief escaped him when he pulled his own underwear off and his cock could stand up with no restrain. Noya kneeled on the floor next to him.

“How should we do this?” Tanaka asked.

He looked at how Noya licked his lips in thought, how the tip of his tongue was visible for just a blink of an eye, and he wanted to taste that tongue again. He caught himself leaning towards Noya, and stopped before making things too awkward for his friend, who was looking down in an unusual sign of shyness.

“I don’t want you to look there,” Noya almost whispered. “That’s too embarrassing.”

Tanaka wanted to argue, to convince Noya that they had already gone far enough, but he didn’t want to risk pushing too hard to make Noya have second thoughts. He may have never thought about it before, but having seen the hole of the blond porn actor had made him curious, and he wanted to see how Noya’s would open up to his fingers.

“Why don’t we do this,” he muttered, and pulled Noya to his lap.

The smaller boy was on his knees right in front of him, his cock bobbing up and down as he moved. Tanaka couldn’t help touching it with his fingers, all the way from tip to base, his fingertips dragging along the throbbing length of it. He glanced at Noya who was looking down to where he was touching him. He took Noya’s balls in his hand, weighing them before reaching behind them towards Noya’s ass and the hole he was supposed to enter.

Noya leaned his arms on Tanaka’s shoulders as he withdrew his hand and opened the bottle of lube to pour some of the substance on his fingers. With the slick fingers he returned to Noya’s opening. It was twitching with his touch as he poked it. He circled the puckered ring with his fingers, and then pressed on the centre with one finger.

“Is this okay?” he asked, and Noya nodded.

“Put it in,” Noya said.

“How?” Tanaka asked. “Do I just push it in or what?”

Noya nodded again, and Tanaka applied pressure to the finger against Noya’s tightly shut hole. He pushed a little harder, and suddenly the tip of his finger sank in. He grunted with the feeling of Noya’s hole twitching around it and how hot it was inside his friend. He tried to not think too much about what it would feel like to press his cock into the very same hole, the tight walls hugging him as he pushes in. He pressed his finger farther inside Noya, and the boy keened.

“What’s it like?” Tanaka asked in awe.

Noya was panting and had his eyes squeezed shut.

“It’s fine,” he breathed. “Go deeper.”

The feeling of Noya’s muscle contracting around Tanaka’s finger as he pushed deeper was making his cock twitch. He pushed his entire finger in and stopped to look at Noya’s face. The boy still had his eyes shut tight, but his lips were slightly ajar, his breathing soft puffs of air, and his hands locked together behind Tanaka’s neck. He shivered when Tanaka tried wiggling his finger inside him.

“What am I supposed to do next?” Tanaka asked.

Noya opened his eyes to look at him, and Tanaka felt his heart jolt with the way his friend’s eyes were looking at him in desperation. Noya licked his lips and swallowed before answering.

“Move it around a bit. Like, f- fuck me with it.”

Tanaka felt a blush spread to his neck and he turned his eyes away from Noya’s face. He pulled his finger out until only the very tip was inside, and then pushed back in. His movements were slow, and he was amazed at how Noya’s ass seemed to pull him in. His eyes settled on Noya’s cock that was now leaking pre-come, and he moved his finger faster. Every tiny moan Noya made went straight to his cock, and he wanted to stroke himself as he worked Noya open.

“More,” Noya asked, his voice out of breath, and Tanaka looked up to confirm. “Add another finger.”

Pushing another finger in was surprisingly easy, but it also made Noya feel much tighter around him. He groaned with the thought of feeling that tightness around his cock instead, and continued fucking Noya with his fingers. Noya’s posture was stiff, and Tanaka thought that maybe he should ask if it felt bad. He didn’t, however, want to be told to stop. He continued fingering Noya’s hole, his two fingers pushing deep inside his friend, the lube making slick sounds around them, and he pushed harder.

Suddenly Noya’s back arched and he moaned, his hips bucking to meet Tanaka’s fingers, his head bent backwards to expose his neck. Tanaka tried to replicate what he had just done, and sure enough the reaction was the same. With each push of his fingers Noya leaned forward, until his body was resting against Tanaka’s, skin against skin making Tanaka burn with a new kind of need for touch. Noya was groaning right next to Tanaka’s ear, each sound making him shiver and his hips move around restlessly.

“More,” Noya moaned, but when Tanaka pulled his fingers out to add a third one, he was stopped. “I want your cock.”

Tanaka gasped and pulled his fingers out. Noya was starting to pull away from his body, but the sound of him rolling on a condom and spreading lube on his cock stopped it. Tanaka whined with his own touch, his cock having been neglected for so long. He grabbed Noya’s hips and lowered him to his lap.

“You’re getting lube on me,” Noya said, but his words were replaced by a moan when Tanaka’s cock poked at his entrance.

Without a word Tanaka guided his cock to Noya’s hole. He pushed in while Noya sat down, and after the cock slipping away from its target a couple of times Noya’s puckered ring finally gave in and Tanaka’s cock slipped inside. He grunted with the feeling of Noya’s walls tightening around his tip, and his hips pumped up, making Noya cry out.

“Wait, slow down,” Noya said, and Tanaka took a deep breath to calm down.

His legs were shaking as Noya slowly lowered himself onto the cock that was spreading him wide open. Noya’s fingers were splayed on his chest, and he had to use every ounce of restrain he had in him to stop his hips from bucking up into the heat. He looked down to see how his cock was gradually sinking in, how Noya’s hole was stretching around his girth. Noya’s legs were spread around his own, shaking slightly with the strain of holding his body up. Tanaka’s head was spinning as he realised that in one single afternoon he had experienced all his firsts with his best friend.

When then entirety of his cock was inside Noya, the smaller boy stopped, sitting on his lap and panting quietly. Tanaka was holding his hips, biting his lip to stop his own hips from pushing up into the heat that surrounded him.

“Ryuu,” Noya breathed before he started to move his hips.

Noya lifted himself up and then slammed down again, trying different angles, each one making him breathe differently. Tanaka moved his hands to Noya’s ass and squeezed the supple flesh, making Noya groan and roll his hips harder. Tanaka could almost feel his own cock on the tips of his fingers as he spread Noya’s ass cheeks wider. He wanted to hear every little sound Noya made, but his head was filled with the noise of his own breaths and the beating of his heart, the hum of blood running through his veins as he let his hips move in the slightest to meet Noya’s ass.

It felt much better than Tanaka had ever imagined. He had only ever had the knowledge of what it felt like to have his own hand stroke him to completion, but he had thought about it, tried to picture what it would be like to sink into something tighter and wetter, something that was separate from himself. Sometimes he had been so desperate to know the answer he had seriously considered asking his sister what a woman felt like, but had – thankfully – always come back to his senses before asking her something so embarrassing and intimate. Now that he was sinking so deep into Noya’s tight ass he wasn’t so sure it was important anymore.

“Ryuu,” Noya panted, and Tanaka couldn’t bear it.

He lay down on the floor, pulling Noya down with him. Noya’s arms were still wrapped around his neck, and he didn’t let go of the soft ass his hands were still squeezing open as he started thrusting his hips with true intent, slamming his skin against Noya’s skin as his cock penetrated into his friend with as much force as he could summon. Noya yelped but didn’t protest, and he continued with the brutal force, their bodies slapping together in a rush to get off. Noya was whining into his ear, the sounds pushing Tanaka closer and closer to the edge. He closed his eyes, arched his back, his toes were curled against the floor, and with a final push he was coming, a loud moan on his lips and tears of pleasure in the corners of his eyes.

Before he had properly come down he let go of Noya’s ass and grasped for Noya’s cock instead. He jerked the throbbing flesh with a firm hand, Noya’s hips still grinding down onto his oversensitive cock, and he sobbed with the sensation. Noya’s entire body tightened around him, the small hips moving faster and faster until he came with a sharp cry, his release smearing between their bodies, and Tanaka milked him dry. Noya’s mouth pressed against Tanaka’s neck, open and hot, and for a while they stayed like that, curled into each other, both letting the pleasure of their first time linger.

Eventually Noya let go of Tanaka’s neck and sat up, both of them jolting with the feeling of Tanaka’s softening cock still inside Noya. Noya lifted his hips to let it fall out, and sat down on the floor next to Tanaka, who pulled the condom off. Noya was looking at his friend, but neither of them said a word. Tanaka sat up too, threw the condom in the bin and sighed. He turned to look at Noya and smirked. Noya smiled back.

“That was cool,” Noya said, still slightly out of breath.

“Yeah,” Tanaka agreed with a nod.

The room was quiet except for their breaths, and Tanaka reached out to put his pants on.

“Ryuu,” Noya said with a serious tone, making Tanaka turn to him with a question. “You’re my best friend.”

“You too, Noya,” Tanaka said with a smile. “This didn’t change anything.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Tanaka pulled his underwear on, then his shirt. Noya was still naked, looking thoughtful.

“What?” Tanaka asked.

Noya didn’t immediately look at him. Tanaka refused to let his head draw conclusions; he refused to think that what had just happened was something that might change the way they were together.

“I’m just thinking,” Noya said before looking at his friend again. “I mean, wasn’t this kind of weird?”

Tanaka’s chest felt heavy all of a sudden.

“Why?” he asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

“Isn’t sex something you’re supposed to do with your girlfriend?” Noya asked.

“The guys on the video didn’t have their girlfriends,” Tanaka pointed out, reaching for his trousers.

“But they were in a porn,” Noya said. “And they might be gay.”

“Are you worried this made you gay?” Tanaka asked, pulling his trousers on fast.

Noya looked at him in a way he couldn’t quite understand.

“No,” the smaller boy said quietly.

“Then what’s the big deal?” Tanaka asked standing up.

“It doesn’t bother you?”

Tanaka zipped up his slacks and looked down at Noya, who suddenly appeared much smaller than usual.

“You’re my best friend,” Tanaka said. “I like that with you I can be honest and still feel safe.”

Noya smiled and looked up.

“I’m glad, Ryuu,” he said and stood up, bending down to get his pants. “I was just a bit worried that maybe you thought it was a mistake.”

“I already told you I thought it was cool,” Tanaka said and shook his head. “You’re cool, Noya.”

Noya laughed.

“You’re cool too, Ryuu,” he said. “You’re cool too.”


	2. Friends with Benefits

The following day Noya came to Tanaka with a new DVD.

“You want to see if Kinoshita is telling the truth this time?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” Tanaka said with a laughter that made Noya smirk.

It turned out that this time Kinoshita had given Noya the right DVD, and it sure had some amazing women in it. There were three in total, all of them gorgeous, and the man was not much more than a cock that fucked all of the women in various different positions, their tits bouncing and moans mingling. Tanaka didn’t even try to hide his boner, although the presence of it bothered him to some extent. He had always been expecting that seeing nude women would turn him on, which is exactly what was now happening, but something about it wasn’t quite right.

“Noya-san,” he said so quietly that his words were nearly drowned by the loud moan from one of the women.

“What?” Noya asked, and reluctantly looked away from the screen.

“Don’t you feel like the men were much more natural?”

Noya turned to look at the screen and shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Who cares? This is naked women.”

Tanaka nodded thoughtfully, but every sound on screen made his skin crawl in an unpleasant way. He couldn’t help thinking about how much more sensual the touch of the two men had been compared to the way the woman and the man on screen were touching each other. Was this how men and women were supposed to touch, each grope going straight to the target, the huge cock ready to push in the moment it had a chance? The resonance of the three women’s moans were plastic and devoid of the kind of pleasure he had been expecting.

“You really don’t like this?” Noya’s question sounded and made Tanaka jolt in surprise.

He turned to look at his friend with a sheepish smile.

“It’s okay,” he said. “We can watch.”

“You really preferred what we watched yesterday?” Noya asked, but it sounded less like a question, more like statement.

Tanaka didn’t reply. He knew he didn’t have to.

“I thought you might have been the type to like this kind of stuff,” Noya said thoughtfully, “but maybe you’re really more into the romantic stuff.”

Tanaka felt his cheeks blush as he turned to Noya.

“How would I know,” he said. “I just don’t like this.”

“Why?” Noya asked. “You’re hard.”

Tanaka shrugged and glanced back at the screen. He wasn’t sure why he was hard when what he saw was so troubling to him. He wasn’t sure why it was troubling him in the first place.

“Ryuu,” Noya said, and Tanaka looked at him. “It’s okay. You don’t have to like just anything solely because it’s porn.”

“I’m not into gay porn,” Tanaka felt like he had to assure both Noya and himself.

“I know,” Noya said with a smirk.

The boy reached to his computer and shut the video. Tanaka looked at him with a question. He was met with yet another smirk.

“I’d hate for you to go home feeling uncomfortable about this,” Noya said as he approached, crawling slowly towards Tanaka.

Tanaka was conflicted: a part of him was hoping this meant exactly what he secretly hoped it meant, while another part of him was busy denying any sort of pleasant feelings Noya’s appearance was raising in his gut. He opened his mouth in a query, but couldn’t quite find the words to form the most appropriate question. Noya’s face got close to his own, their breaths tangling right in front of them, as Noya shifted to whisper in his ear:

“Take your pants off, Ryuu.”

Tanaka made a strangled sound in his throat and heard Noya’s quiet giggle, as he immediately started opening his trousers. Noya withdrew to open his own, both of them soon half naked with their cocks exposed and reaching to the hems of their shirts. Noya licked his lips and touched his own erection almost absentmindedly as he looked at Tanaka sitting on the floor with his legs slightly spread.

“This is okay?” Noya asked, and Tanaka couldn’t trust himself to speak so he nodded, his eyes focused on the way Noya’s small hand was wrapped around his cock, spreading the pre-come over it.

Tanaka waited for Noya to get closer, to straddle him with his short, strong legs, and their cocks brushed together as he settled there. Tanaka gasped with the feeling, his breath picking up as Noya wrapped his left arm around Tanaka’s shoulder to support him, while his other hand was now wrapping around both their cocks. Tanaka’s breath hitched with the feeling of Noya's short fingers struggling to get a good hold of them both, how his small hand was working over their lengths and the firmness of his cock against Tanaka’s own was something unlike anything he could have imagined. He pushed his hips to meet Noya’s touch, Noya leaned forward and pressed his chin on Tanaka’s shoulder.

The feeling of Noya’s thighs working around his hips made Tanaka close his eyes briefly, and he couldn’t decide where he wanted to touch Noya the most. His left hand was leaning against the floor behind him to support them both, and he lifted his right hand on Noya’s thigh to feel it shift with every roll of Noya’s hips. He stroked the smooth skin and lowered his chin on Noya’s shoulder to look down to his pert ass. Noya was panting right next to his ear, and he let his hand stroke its way to Noya’s backside, to feel the same ass he had been squeezing the previous day. The thought of Noya’s legs spread on his lap fucking himself on his cock made Tanaka groan quietly. Noya’s hand was working them fast, both of their hips pushing together to rub themselves against the touch. Tanaka noticed the way they were both curling into each other right before he released with a final squeeze on Noya’s ass, his body stuttering with the feeling of Noya’s cock still pressed against his, and his eyes were closed when Noya came too, some strokes later, his legs taut against his hips.

They were both panting, and Tanaka’s left arm was shaking with the effort to keep them sitting up. Noya was leaning heavily against him as their muscles relaxed, and when Noya let go of Tanaka’s neck and leaned back to sit on his own, Tanaka’s arm gave in and he fell on the floor with a thud.

“Ryuu?” Noya asked with concern. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Tanaka replied from the floor, not ready to sit up again. “Couldn’t be better.”

Noya laughed and Tanaka laughed too, and he hadn’t felt this light-hearted in a long time.

-

The day after that Tanaka was greeted by a mischievous smirk from Noya.

“Yes?” he asked when Noya wasn’t saying anything, only wiggling his eyebrows.

“I found something,” Noya finally said, the smirk not disappearing. “Would you like to see?”

Tanaka looked at Noya, stroking his chin in a pondering manner.

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. “I might be persuaded…”

Once more Tanaka found himself sitting in his friend’s bedroom, expectantly looking at the computer screen. Noya’s “something” had been yet another DVD, and Tanaka was eager to see what it was this time. Noya sat down next to him, and the video started.

This time it was in a more modest setting with a more modest girl. She looked just as ordinary as any other girl you might meet on the street, and she was dressed in a school uniform. With her on screen was a guy dressed in a school uniform as well, but he didn’t make quite as convincing a student as the girl did. He leaned closer to touch her leg, and she met his eyes before they kissed. The kiss had the same sense of want as Tanaka remembered the two men to have had, and in some sense this scene was unfolding in a similar manner to the gay film. He gently pushed her down on the bed with her bra removed, and the way her breasts jiggled with her body made Tanaka’s stomach stir in interest. Her hair was spread on the bed around her head and his hands cupped her tits, his mouth meeting her little groans with eagerness.

A sudden movement snapped Tanaka to reality, and he noticed that Noya was kneeling next to him.

“Noya?” he asked. “What are you doing?”

“Just focus on the film,” Noya said and proceeded to open Tanaka’s pants.

“What are you doing?” Tanaka repeated and tried to push Noya away.

“Ryuu,” Noya said with such firmness in his voice Tanaka couldn’t help listening. “Just keep watching the film.”

Tanaka looked at how Noya unzipped his slacks and revealed his bulging underwear before he turned his gaze back to the computer screen. He licked his lips and felt Noya’s hands pulling his underwear down just enough to reveal his hardening cock. He looked at the screen, where the girl had been stripped of her underwear and he was stroking her folds with a single finger, making her cover her mouth with her hand. Noya was stroking his cock and he had to look down again. Noya’s eyes were focused on his shaft, and he felt like it was unfair how Noya could see him so close but he couldn’t see Noya. He heard a moan from the computer and turned to look again. She was squirming on the bed and he had two fingers inside her, and Tanaka was trying to imagine what it felt like when he felt something hot and wet touch the tip of his cock.

Noya’s tongue looked extraordinarily pink against the light brown of his cock, and he twitched as it licked his sensitive flesh.

“Noya-san,” he started, but Noya shook his head and glanced up.

“Just watch the film, Ryuu.”

Tanaka bit his lip but turned to look at the screen. The guy had no pants on, and Tanaka couldn’t help looking at the way his cock was standing erect, a slight curve to the right, and he moaned when Noya’s mouth closed around his cock. He lifted his hand to take a hold of Noya’s hair, and Noya sucked, making his hips jolt. In the film the guy was spreading the girl’s legs open to push his cock inside her, and that was all Tanaka could see before another suck from Noya’s mouth made him close his eyes and pull at the hair tangled in his fingers. Tanaka leaned back to support himself on Noya’s bed, his head thrown back, and Noya’s mouth was working his cock. Noya’s hand was wrapped around the parts where his mouth couldn’t reach, and Tanaka wanted to push inside the hot mouth, he wanted to feel it tighten around him more, but Noya had his left hand resting on Tanaka’s hip as a reminder to stay still.

There were sounds coming from the film, the girl was moaning, and the occasional grunts from the guy were almost lost, and Tanaka wanted for the girl to be quiet so he could better hear what the guy sounded like. The thought made him open his eyes. He was panting and staring at the ceiling, his cock in his best friend’s mouth, and he realised that whatever he had ever seen in his future, it was not this.

His thoughts were scattered again by an exceptionally strong suck from Noya, and before Tanaka could even warn him he was coming inside his friend’s mouth.

“Sorry,” he said without lifting his head, his chest rising rapidly with the way he was breathing.

“Never mind,” Noya said, and Tanaka had to look at him.

Noya’s face was flushed and his lips were red and glistening with saliva. There were drops of semen on the corner of his mouth and his chin, and Tanaka let go of his hair to wipe them off. Noya was smiling.

“Wow,” Tanaka said.

Noya laughed in delight.

“I actually had something in mind,” he said.

“Do you want me to do you too?” Tanaka asked cautiously.

He may have enjoyed being sucked off, but giving head to someone else was a completely different thing.

“No,” Noya said and was looking at Tanaka just as cautiously as Tanaka was looking at him. “I was hoping you would let me… well, do you.”

Tanaka wasn’t sure what Noya was suggesting, but before he had time to fully compute what was being said, he already nodded.

“Of course,” he said.

Noya looked relieved. He smiled again, got up, and stripped out of his clothes before looking down at Tanaka.

“Get on the bed,” he said.

Tanaka pushed himself up off the floor and sat at the edge of the bed. Noya was slightly bent as he roamed his drawer, and Tanaka’s eyes were glued on his naked ass. Noya turned around, and Tanaka was equally happy to get an eyeful of his cock that was somewhat erect but not quite there yet.

“Get undressed, Ryuu,” Noya said and laughed.

Tanaka blushed and pulled his clothes off. He let Noya guide him on the bed and lay down. Noya was holding the familiar bottle of lube in his hand, and Tanaka’s heart skipped a beat. Noya abandoned the bottle on the bed to settle between Tanaka’s legs, pushing them to spread them wider.

“Noya,” Tanaka started, and was suddenly very aware of what Noya had suggested and what was about to happen.

Noya glanced at him with a coy smile and lifted his legs to rest next to his hips.

“This is too embarrassing,” Tanaka groaned and covered his face in his hands. “Noya-san, I can’t let you see me like this.”

In spite of his words he was not trying to get away. He was in equal parts horrified and curious, not quite able to tell if the funny waves in his stomach were pleasure or humiliation.

“Ryuu,” Noya said with a calm voice, and Tanaka’s heart was beating loudly but he turned his hips up in confirmation.

He didn’t want to see, so he only heard the bottle be opened and lube be poured out. He noticed how taut his body had gone, and tried to relax himself. Noya shifted, and he felt his friend’s hand touch his ass, and internally he was freaking out. He had never ever believed that one day he would have someone spread his ass cheeks apart to reveal the hole hidden between them. Noya’s lubricated fingers stroked against the pucker, and Tanaka’s hips jerked.

“Ryuu,” Noya said again.

Tanaka took a deep breath and focused on relaxing his muscles again. Noya’s fingers were brushing over his entrance in a soothing manner.

“Ryuu,” Noya said. “Don’t hide your face.”

“No,” Tanaka said.

“Please?” Noya said with a pleading voice while pressing harder against the puckered hole.

Tanaka whimpered and let his hands fall on the bed when Noya’s finger breached the tight muscle and slipped inside. The feeling was not unpleasant, but weird. It felt wrong but also right, and Tanaka bit his lip when Noya pushed his finger farther in. His eyes were tightly shut as Noya’s finger stroked his insides.

“How does it feel?” Noya asked.

Only a whine escaped Tanaka’s mouth the moment he opened it, and Noya continued stroking.

“Ryuu?” the smaller boy asked.

“I don’t know,” Tanaka said, finally opening his eyes to meet Noya’s heated gaze. “It’s not bad.”

“Good,” Noya said and moved his finger more, clearly aiming to stretch the hole.

Tanaka’s body was shivering with the feeling and thought of Noya’s finger inside him, but now he was looking at his friend, how his hand was disappearing inside his ass behind his cock that was now standing erect again.

“Noya-san,” he gasped, and Noya added another finger.

The stretch, Tanaka found, was what made the feeling of being filled so pleasant. Every time Noya scissored his fingers Tanaka let out a quiet mewl and his hips twitched. Noya was looking down to see what he was doing, and Tanaka’s face was burning with the thought of Noya watching his ass so closely, how his hole must have looked so lewd with the way it was being stretched open.

When Noya had three fingers inside him, Tanaka reached to take a hold of his arm.

“Noya-san,” he panted, “fuck me.”

He could hear Noya swallow when the boy nodded, and the feeling of being empty when the fingers withdrew made his hole twitch in need to be opened again. He listened to the rustle of Noya opening a condom package and rolling the rubber on, the slick sounds of him spreading lube over his length. Tanaka looked at the way Noya seemed focused, his brows slightly raised and the tip of his pink tongue peeking between his lips. Tanaka’s heart was beating loudly in his own ears, and he let Noya spread his legs further as the boy settled his cock between his ass cheeks. Noya pushed carefully but with enough strength to force Tanaka’s tight hole open before the swell of his cock. The stinging burn made Tanaka press his thighs together, and Noya stopped.

“Does it hurt?” Noya asked.

Tanaka didn’t say anything, but he felt the moisture of tears in the corners of his eyes, and he knew Noya could see it. Tanaka bit his lips and forced his body to relax, taking deep breaths as he opened his legs again. Noya stroked his legs with soothing circles before adding more lube to his cock and Tanaka’s ass.

“Is it okay?” he asked, and Tanaka nodded.

Noya pushed in again, and while the sting was still there, it wasn’t as overpowering. Tanaka reached back to pull his cheeks better apart, and suddenly Noya slipped inside and the pain was gone. He opened his mouth in surprise and Noya looked worried.

“Are you in pain?” Noya asked.

“No,” Tanaka said and shook his head. “No, it feels… It feels good.”

“Oh,” Noya said and his hips jerked forward, making Tanaka arch his back.

“Fuck me?” Tanaka asked, and Noya nodded.

Noya lifted Tanaka’s legs better to the side and shifted a bit. He poured more lube on Tanaka’s ass before gently removing Tanaka’s hands and holding them down on the bed. Tanaka wanted to take a hold of Noya’s hands, but couldn’t, so he fisted them in the sheets instead, when Noya pushed his cock all the way in before starting a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts. Tanaka spread his legs wider and lifted his hips to meet Noya’s, quiet moans spilling from his lips. He looked at the way Noya’s abs became more visible with the movements of his hips and wanted to drag his hands down the small, strong body of his friend.

“More,” he moaned, and Noya complied, his thrusts gaining momentum.

If he was being honest to himself, Tanaka had enjoyed the feeling of being stretched open more than he was enjoying being fucked. He was moaning, but partly out of frustration of not quite feeling what he thought he was supposed to feel, not quite satisfied with the way the stretch of his ass was constant and not becoming more. He wasn’t sure how to voice out his thoughts without discouraging Noya, who was looking down at him with a blissful face, a bead of sweat on his brow. Tanaka didn’t quite meet his eyes in the fear of exposing the truth of the situation, although he was quite sure that after Noya had come, the boy would most certainly know there had been something wrong. Tanaka was quite ready to submit to being used by Noya to feel good, it was only fair.

What surprised him was the spike of arousal that shot through him when Noya slightly adjusted his angle of entrance, and Tanaka made a sound that would have been embarrassing if he wasn’t so aroused.

“Good?” Noya asked, but his next thrust hit the same spot, and Tanaka couldn’t bring himself to form any coherent words.

Babbling like an idiot Tanaka lifted his legs to clasp them around Noya’s waist, trying to move his hands but failing because Noya was holding them down. The thought of losing to Noya in strength made him even more excited, and his cock jumped with the feeling of being pinned down by the smaller boy in such an effective way. Noya was now fucking him faster, their skin slapping together loudly, and Tanaka was nearly shouting with the pleasure.

“Ryuu,” Noya purred his name, and after that it only took a few more thrusts before Tanaka was coming.

His entire body went rigid as his muscles tightened, his back arched and his legs pulled Noya closer to him. The sounds he made were broken cries as Noya continued fucking him until he too was coming with a grunt, his hips stilling for a moment before moving again in desperation to release everything he had. His clasp of Tanaka’s wrists was iron, and Tanaka was certain he would bruise. Noya’s eyes were closed, but when he opened them they were dark with pleasure, and it made Tanaka’s stomach stir yet again.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said and laughed nervously. “I’ll get hard again.”

Noya took a moment to process his words before he blushed and looked away. He pulled out of Tanaka’s ass before pulling out of the tight hold of his legs and letting go of his wrists. He lay down next to Tanaka on the bed and breathed deeply.

“So you liked it,” he said.

“Yeah,” Tanaka replied and turned to look at his friend. “You liked it too.”

“True,” Noya said with a slow smile. “I could get used to this.”

“Me too,” Tanaka said and smiled.

They didn’t approach the subject again before almost a week later. Every day after school Tanaka had found himself in Noya’s room having sex with the boy, trying new things or repeating something they had both enjoyed. This time they were both nearly completely dressed, Tanaka’s pants pushed down to his knees and Noya’s only open enough to expose his cock, both having been in such a hurry to fuck. Tanaka was lying on his side as Noya pulled his cock out of his ass, and tucked himself back in before lying down next to his friend. Days ago they had stopped pretending it was all because of porn and stopped trying to watch anything.

“Should we talk about this?” Tanaka had asked.

They finally established that they were definitely friends with benefits, and it would be kept very easy. The rules were simple:

Rule 1: This wouldn’t ruin their friendship.

Rule 2: It would only last until one of them wants to stop.

Rule 3: No kissing.

“We’re not even gay,” Noya said, although with some uncertainty as he looked at Tanaka.

“Not gay,” Tanaka repeated and they both smiled.

They were best friends looking for a release, nothing more.


	3. Friends to Lovers

It had been several months since their agreement, and Tanaka and Noya had been having sex nearly every day. Tanaka smiled as he walked to school. Just the previous day he had made Noya scream as he pumped into the smaller boy’s tight ass, effectively fucking him into the bed. He still felt a satisfaction in his groin when he thought about how much Noya’s ass had tightened around him.

In the distance he noticed the familiar small figure of his friend, and he hurried his steps. Before he could call out to Noya, the boy waved to someone else. It was Asahi, who blushed as he approached Noya, who was greeting him enthusiastically. Tanaka found himself stopping to watch how the two interacted out of club. There was something different about the way Noya looked at Asahi. It almost seemed like the smaller boy was gravitating to the ace, their bodies bumping together as Noya chatted, making Asahi laugh. Noya’s hand brushed Asahi’s leg as they walked.

Tanaka tried to think back, tried to remember if he had ever seen Noya and Asahi walk together. He couldn’t remember. He thought about how Noya acted with anyone else, but usually he was walking with him and any other people that happened to be with them. The only thing he knew for certain was that Noya was never physically close to him in a similar way, never flirting with intimacy. Their closeness was straightforward and loud, undeniably friendly in nature, and in no way comparable to the closeness of Noya and Asahi.

It stung.

During practise Tanaka focused mostly on how Asahi and Noya interacted, he paid close attention to every single glance at each other’s direction, to the way Asahi smiled to Noya in a different way than to anyone else, and how strongly he seemed to draw Noya to him. He felt queasy, and he wanted to believe it was completely unrelated to the way Noya winked at Asahi after a particularly impressive spike.

It was the first time Tanaka didn’t want to go home with Noya. He smiled at his friend and apologised profusely, saying that it was unexpected and important, and he frowned at the way Noya so easily believed him and went to Asahi instead. He was left behind to pull off his clothes and take a shower. He would never admit to how his angry glower was broken by a stream of tears making their way down his cheek. He washed his face with hard hands. He washed his face and refused to acknowledge what had him feeling so disappointed and annoyed.

When he stepped out of the shower he was surprised to see Ennoshita waiting in the locker room.

”Why are you still here?” Tanaka asked, trying to keep his voice normal but it came out rough.

”Just hanging out,” Ennoshita said. ”What do you think? Suga-san asked me to talk to you.”

”Why?” Tanaka asked genuinely surprised.

”He’s worried,” Ennoshita said. ”You were completely out of it today.”

”I’m not allowed to have bad days then?” Tanaka asked, the anger from before rising in him again. ”If he’s so worried he should talk to me himself.”

Ennoshita shrugged.

”Everyone noticed,” he said.

Tanaka didn’t want to continue the conversation, but he was still undressed and couldn’t exactly storm off. He turned his back to the other boy and rubbed himself with his towel.

“You know,” Ennoshita started slowly, “I’ve seen the way you look at Noya.”

Tanaka stopped rubbing himself dry. He stopped breathing. He felt his heart beat in his chest, but he was hoping it would stop and he would drop dead.

“How do I look at him?” Tanaka asked, but his voice was weak.

Ennoshita breathed slowly and thought.

“Like you’re in love,” he finally said.

Tanaka’s towel fell on the floor and he didn’t move to pick it up. He could feel Ennoshita’s eyes drilling into his back, and suddenly he felt self-conscious of standing naked under that gaze. He didn’t want to bend down to pick up the towel, because that would cause an inappropriate sight, but because he was also still too wet to get dressed he remained there, standing still.

“That’s surprising,” Ennoshita said as the silence had stretched on for a while. “I was joking. But I was right?”

Tanaka’s body was shaking, and he wasn’t sure if he was simply feeling cold in the cool air of the locker room, his skin still wet from the shower, or if Ennoshita’s words were having such an apparent effect on him.

“How would you know to joke about something like that? Chikara, how would you know?” Tanaka said quietly, and finally crouched down to get his towel.

“I’ve noticed that the way you look at him is different,” Ennoshita said, “but I couldn’t quite figure out how. So you two are a couple?”

“No,” Tanaka said, the word sharp and dry in his mouth. “We’re nothing.”

“You know that’s not going to fool anyone,” Ennoshita said. “But fine, you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“We’re nothing,” Tanaka repeated, more angrily this time.

Ennoshita didn’t say anything and Tanaka turned to look at the boy. He met a serious gaze; Ennoshita was looking straight at him.

“How do you know you’re gay if you’ve never been with a girl?” Tanaka asked.

The sudden question made Ennoshita’s calm exterior fracture, and he blushed.

“I’m not sure I’m the right person to answer that,” he said.

“Do you think Noya-san has someone he likes?” Tanaka asked next.

Ennoshita seemed to think, the colour of his face slowly returning to normal.

“If he does, it’s not obvious,” he finally said. “You’re much closer to him than I am. I’m sure you’d know.”

“I’m not,” Tanaka muttered to himself but turned away and finished drying his body.

“Why are you on such a bad mood?” Ennoshita asked.

Tanaka was pulling his clothes on and didn’t say anything. He heard how calmly Ennoshita was breathing behind him, and it annoyed him.

“I have a bad day,” he finally snapped.

With that Tanaka was ready to leave and completely forget about the entire conversation, but Ennoshita followed him out of the locker room.

“It’s something to do with Noya, isn’t it?” Ennoshita asked.

“Stop following me,” Tanaka said and quickened his footsteps.

“I’ll tell Suga-san you were just having a bad day,” Ennoshita said before Tanaka got too far.

“Good,” Tanaka grunted and hurried home.

-

The following day Tanaka found himself to be better able to hide his irritation, but he couldn’t stop following Noya from a distance, watching how his friend interacted with others. He felt like an idiot, but something inside him compelled him to do so. Every time he saw Noya get physically close to someone his stomach dropped, no matter what the circumstances, no matter how fleeting a touch it was.

I’m an idiot, Tanaka thought to himself.

He tried to think of an excuse to not spend time with Noya after school, but everything sounded stupid and uncharacteristic to him. When Noya approached him after practice, he panicked and walked away.

Of course Noya followed him, he knew it would happen. Noya took a hold of his arm, the small hand pressing against his skin with such firmness Tanaka felt like he was completely overpowered, like Noya could do anything to him because he was weaker than his short friend. He stopped but didn’t face Noya.

”What’s going on, Ryuu?” Noya asked.

”Nothing,” Tanaka replied.

He felt like his voice was coming out from outside of him. He felt his own body next to Noya’s, but he felt more like a cocoon with no interior. Maybe Noya would eventually crush his arm and reveal the empty inside of him.

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Noya said. “Aren’t you going home with me?”

Tanaka paused to think, but still couldn’t think of an excuse.

“No,” he finally said.

“Oh,” Noya breathed and let go of his arm. “Why?”

Tanaka cursed Noya’s curiosity and his own incompetence in coming up with excuses to not spend time with his best friend. He couldn’t say a word, he couldn’t even open his mouth.

“Do you want to stop?” Noya asked suddenly.

The unexpected question was enough to make Tanaka turn around and face the shorter boy. Noya’s eyes were large and bright, and Tanaka didn’t want to look into them. He was afraid that Noya could see anything he was thinking about, and that was something he never wanted to reveal. Noya was biting his lip, his eyebrows raised in question, and Tanaka could hear the time stretch around them as his silence continued.

“You don’t want to do it with me anymore?” Noya asked.

The words sunk into Tanaka’s mind in such a slow pace he felt like he was trying to think in syrup, the stickiness slowing it down even more, and Noya was still looking at him with his honest eyes, and Tanaka couldn’t bear seeing that. He turned his head around and looked the other way.

“That’s not it,” Tanaka finally said with a quiet voice.

Noya sighed, and Tanaka wanted to believe it was a sigh of relief, but he didn’t turn to look at the boy.

“So,” Noya then said, “you don’t want to come with me today?”

Tanaka’s thoughts were still a muddle, and each option seemed just as annoying.

“Tomorrow,” he said before letting himself get completely lost in his head.

“Okay,” Noya said.

Tanaka turned to look at his friend who was smirking happily. His heart was thumping and he wanted to bend down and pull Noya up to meet him in a kiss-

“I need to go,” Tanaka said and turned around, leaving Noya behind.

He ignored the questions Noya asked him as he hurried out of sight, and he didn’t stop until he made it to the bathroom. It was empty, and Tanaka locked himself in a stall. He stood still by the door, pressing his lips tightly together, and tried to will his boner down. He slapped his face with both hands, the sound echoing around the empty room. He wiped his eyes to stop them from tearing up, he swallowed around the lump that had grown in his throat and held his breath. He wanted to be home so he could crawl into his bed and hide from the world, so he could pull the covers over him and pretend he wasn’t there, that he wasn’t alive.

Pretend that he wasn’t in love with his best friend.

Thinking about Noya made him remember all the different faces the boy had made during the time they had known each other. He thought about each touch of Noya’s body against his own, how small the other boy was compared to him, but how strong his movements were when he was sure about himself. He couldn’t help thinking about all the times they had had sex, and the way Noya looked at him like he was the most handsome guy in the world, the way Noya touched him with certainty, the way his voice sounded like as it reverberated in his body, how Noya was always driving him towards release.

How had he never noticed it before, the way Noya’s presence made him think just a bit less clearly, how he stopped noticing his surroundings because everything was slowly starting to revolve around the boy next to him? Tanaka tried to think back to what it had been like back when they weren’t fucking, but he couldn’t remember. When he thought about Noya he felt warmth, he felt like no one else in the world mattered.

Someone opened the door to the bathroom. Tanaka flinched in surprise but tried to remain silent, standing still and hoping that the pounding of his heart was only loud in his own ears. There was the sound of water running and being splashed, and he really wanted to be anywhere but there, stuck in a bathroom stall and desperately keeping his breaths steady.

“Tanaka?” he heard Sugawara call.

He had the choice; he could stay quiet and pretend he wasn’t there, even though with the slightest effort his feet could be clearly seen from under the stall door.

“Yes?” he asked instead.

“Are you okay?” Suga asked. “Why are you standing there?”

“What do you think?” Tanaka asked.

“I know everyone has bad days,” Suga said, “but there’s something really odd about your behaviour today. Yesterday it was clearly just a bad day, but today…”

“So I had two bad days in a row,” Tanaka said. “Sorry for not being perfect.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Suga said. “You were much more focused today, but you seemed like you weren’t really there.”

Tanaka only sniffed at his senpai’s words.

“If there’s anything I can help you with,” Suga began, but was interrupted by Tanaka opening the stall door and stepping out.

“Is it possible to only like someone because you’ve been having sex with them?” Tanaka asked, staring at Suga.

The older boy was clearly surprised by the question, and it took him a while to let it sink in. Tanaka looked at the way his face was changing as thoughts passed through his mind.

“I guess it’s possible?” Suga finally said with uncertainty.

“How do you know?” Tanaka asked. “How can you tell the difference between really liking someone and just liking the sex?”

Suga shook his head.

“I really can’t tell,” he said. “Do you have someone you like but are uncertain?”

Tanaka nodded so shortly he barely even moved his head.

“It was a stupid question,” he said and turned to leave the bathroom.

“No, it wasn’t,” Sugawara assured him. “I’m sorry I can’t really help you.”

Tanaka didn’t say anything. Suga was walking with him towards the locker room.

“Why don’t you try dating them?” Suga asked. “With time you’ll probably find out how you really feel.”

“I can’t,” Tanaka said with a sigh as they entered the locker room.

“Why?” Suga asked.

Everyone else had left by then, and Tanaka was thankful there was no one around to witness the disaster of a conversation he was having.

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship,” he replied.

He was almost certain that Suga knew he didn’t have any girl friends and would probably guess who he was talking about with not much of an attempt. He didn’t really feel like caring anymore. He was exhausted. He wanted for the day to be over, for this entire part of his life to be over so he wouldn’t have to deal with the uncertainty.

“That’s a bit trickier,” Suga said thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t know what I’d do.”

Tanaka hummed in response and packed his bag with the clothes he was pulling off while getting dressed in his school uniform. He didn’t care about being sweaty. He was starting to realise what a mistake it had been to start the conversation, and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He could sense Suga thinking behind his back, the way the older boy really tried to find a solution for him, even if it was not his duty.

“Just forget about it,” Tanaka finally said. “It’s not your problem.”

Suga smiled at him apologetically.

“I wish I knew how to help you,” the boy said.

Tanaka smiled back and turned to leave. Suga followed him again, and he wanted to tell his senpai to let him go alone. He didn’t. He listened to the way Suga’s footsteps echoed in a different way than his did, completely different from the energetic bounce of Noya’s. He missed walking home with Noya, and he missed the way Noya made him feel so at ease.

Eventually he and Suga parted ways and he headed home. He was walking slowly, dragging his feet on the ground. It was a strain to move his body forward, it took a lot of effort to simply keep moving. People passed him by and he was left behind. He heard footsteps approach him from behind, he heard they shuffle of fabric as people moved, and he wished he was alone instead. He wanted to be alone in the world, yet in his heart there was a yearning he had never noticed before. He regretted trying to avoid Noya, when the boy was the only person who made him feel so alive.

“Ryuu!” he heard the familiar voice call him from behind.

He turned to look at Nishinoya hurrying to him with a wide smile on his face, and he couldn’t help smiling too.

“Noya-san,” he greeted his friend.

“You’re still here!” Noya exclaimed. “I’m glad we can walk home together! I went to buy some snacks with Asa-“

“Noya-san,” Tanaka interrupted. “Can I come over to your place after all?”

Noya looked at him and smiled.

“Sure!” he said, and laughed.

Being around Noya gave Tanaka more energy, and the remaining walk to Noya’s house didn’t take long. The house was empty, as usual, and they made their way to Noya’s bedroom. Tanaka dropped his bag on the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t stop staring at Noya’s body, and he didn’t care even if it was obvious.

“I didn’t shower after practise,” Tanaka said, his eyes glued to Noya’s small ass. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Noya said and turned around to look at him with glee. “I like the way you smell when you’re sweaty.”

Tanaka’s heart skipped a couple of beats as Noya smirked and moved closer. His nipples were hard under his shirt, and Tanaka wanted to suck on them through the fabric.

“I’ve been so horny all day,” Noya said as he stopped to stand between Tanaka’s legs, knees brushing the bed, “because we didn’t do it yesterday.”

“You could have done it yourself,” Tanaka said, and thought about what Noya would look like touching himself.

“It’s not as much fun,” Noya said and bent down to press his lips on Tanaka’s neck.

Tanaka lifted his arms to feel Noya’s small waist under his hands. He wanted to see the boy naked and desperate, cock hard, riding his own fingers. His own cock was starting to get interested in the situation, growing harder with the way Noya was touching him and how he imagined the boy’s skin glistening with sweat as he tried to frantically make himself come.

Without much thought Tanaka grabbed Noya’s body into an embrace and pulled the boy down on the bed. Noya squealed with surprise, and Tanaka mouthed at his neck, sliding his lips down to the collarbones to suck on them. He palmed at Noya’s cock before reaching to open his slacks and pull them down his hips. Noya in a shirt and his tight-fitting underwear was a dangerous sight, Tanaka discovered, as his heart sped up and his hands roamed Noya’s pale legs. Noya was spreading his legs apart, revealing the small bulge of his cock that hadn’t quite caught up with the situation yet. Tanaka pulled his pants off to see the flaccid member cradled between his friend’s legs. He lifted Noya’s left leg up to his shoulder and kissed the tender skin of his inner thigh, moving his lips across the skin towards his groin.

When he reached Noya’s cock and took it in his mouth, Noya let out a moan that sounded filthy to him; it sent sparks all over his body, and he sucked harder on the cock that was slowly getting harder in his mouth. This wasn’t the first time he was sucking Noya off, but it was the first time he had started before the boy was fully erect, and he liked the way the flesh in his mouth hardened with each slurp and suck, with each lick and teasing kiss. Noya’s fingers were massaging his scalp, and somehow that touch made him harder than a more intimate touch would have. He groaned around the cock in his mouth, making Noya response with a breathy moan and a jolt of his hips.

The taste of Noya’s cock was something Tanaka hadn’t been able to forget ever since the first time he had taken Noya in his mouth. It wasn’t entirely pleasant, not entirely unpleasant, it tasted like skin and salt and something that was undeniably Noya. He buried his nose in the coarse hair at the base of Noya’s cock and breathed in the scent of his musk. Maybe he had never thought about falling in love with a man, but he had never known it was an option. He had never known to imagine the feeling of a cock pushing gently into his mouth, the hard flesh sliding down his throat and making him gag, and he had never known to think that he might like the way another man’s body felt under his hands. He pressed his hands on Noya’s waist, felt the small build of his friend and was suddenly greeted by the urge to cry because while Noya was his friend, he would never be his in the way he wanted to.

Tanaka let Noya’s cock fall out of his mouth as he lifted his head up. His eyes were stinging and he wasn’t sure if he could force the tears away. He was too far gone, didn’t care if his feelings were obviously in display.

“Ryuu?” Noya asked and lifted his upper body up to look at him.

Tanaka didn’t lift his face up. He had his eyes closed, tears were seeping past his eyelids, and he knew that when he’d open his eyes he would have to face the reality he had been trying so hard to keep from everyone, including himself.

“Ryuu?” Noya asked again, his hand sliding down from Tanaka’s head to his cheek.

Tanaka let Noya lift his head up and opened his eyes. Noya looked worried, and his own eyes were wet.

“What’s wrong?” Noya asked.

Tanaka reached to the bottle of lube that was waiting on Noya’s nightstand. He removed his clothes as quickly as he possibly could, and all the while Noya was looking at him with uncertainty.

He was looking at Noya, he was staring at Noya when he pressed a finger inside himself, pressed two fingers past the tight rim. He scissored his fingers, spread the lube around, and rolled his hips in a hurry to move forward. He still had tears in his eyes and he pressed in the third finger, added more lube and sighed with the feeling of being spread.

“Ryuu,” Noya tried again but got no response.

Tanaka rolled a condom on Noya’s cock that had lost some of its hardness. He spread lube on it, jerked it off for a moment to get it harder, and Noya was panting again, even though the worry hadn’t disappeared from his face. Tanaka straddled his hips and lowered his ass to the awaiting cock, lowered himself on it and felt it slip right in. He had done a sloppy job preparing himself, so the penetration wasn’t as comfortable as it usually was. It felt like too much too soon, but Tanaka lowered himself until he had the entirety of Noya’s cock inside him and closed his eyes with the burn of being filled with something so big so quickly. He didn’t stop; he rolled his hips and whimpered.

“Ryuu,” Noya said and tried to sit up, but Tanaka pushed him down.

“Fuck me, Noya-san,” he finally said. “Fuck me hard and deep.”

He looked straight into Noya’s eyes. His own were wet, and he knew it was still only the beginning, but right now he wanted nothing more than to feel Noya fuck into him like it was what he was meant for. He pumped his body up and down, and eventually Noya joined in, pushing his hips in a sharp motion to meet Tanaka’s movements. Noya’s hands took a hold of Tanaka’s hips, and Tanaka enjoyed the feeling of the soft skin against his, how it was warm, almost burning him. He rode Noya faster and faster, his legs straining with the effort to keep moving. He didn’t even try to keep his voice down, letting out every single gasp and whimper, moaning loudly when the stretch started to feel just right.

Noya pushed him down on the bed and he let him. Noya was hovering over him, his small body seeming so much larger when he thrust his hips and his hair was losing its shape, starting to hang around his head. Noya’s arms were muscular, beautiful in the way they held him up as he fucked Tanaka with loud smacks of their skin. Tanaka felt Noya’s balls slap his ass with every thrust, and he looked up into the half-lidded eyes of his friend to try and see what was in them.

“Yuu,” Tanaka gasped, and Noya’s eyes widened.

Tanaka’s was tearing up again, and he felt his balls tighten. He tried to blink the tears away to better look at Noya’s face that was scrunched up with concentration.

“I’m coming,” Tanaka said with a moan. “Yuu!”

When he came, he pulled Noya down into an embrace. The sound he made was like that of a wounded animal, his cock releasing bursts of seed between their bodies; the feeling of satisfaction intensified by his muscles contracting around Noya’s cock, making it feel much larger inside him. Noya didn’t stop moving his hips, his cock pushing inside Tanaka’s tightened hole with vigour.

Tanaka didn’t release his hold of Noya before he came too, before they were both breathing steadily again. Then he rolled them over, Noya’s cock slipping out of him as he pinned Noya’s arms on the bed. Noya was looking at him questioningly, and he felt the familiar feeling of a lump growing in his throat as his eyes got teary.

“What’s wrong, Ryuu?” Noya asked.

Tanaka couldn’t say it, so he leaned down until their lips were brushing, and he pressed into a proper kiss. He kissed Noya as tears were dripping down his face, and from the way Noya’s entire body stiffened and he didn’t return the kiss he knew this was the end. When he pulled away he whispered:

“I love you, Noya-san. I love you so much.”

He pressed one more kiss on the soft lips of his friend, who would undoubtedly not want to be his friend any longer. He got up and started getting dressed, tears making it hard to see.

“Ryuu,” Noya said, but Tanaka didn’t stop what he was doing.

He heard Noya sit up, but couldn’t turn to face the boy. His entire chest was aching with his heart, and he didn’t want to hear the inevitable rejection. He was slumping, and he wished that his clothes were big enough to completely hide him from view.

“Ryuu,” Noya said again, and this time he got up from the bed.

Tanaka made his way toward the door, not caring that he hadn’t found his tie, but was stopped by Noya’s strong hold on his arm.

“Ryuu,” Noya said with a stern voice. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Tanaka couldn’t say anything. Tears were flowing freely down his face, and he knew his voice would come out stuffy and thick, he knew he would break down into sobs, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn’t try to pull his arm free from Noya’s hold. He was simply hoping that when he wouldn’t turn around the other boy would give up and release him.

“You can’t just leave all of a sudden,” Noya said and forced Tanaka to turn around.

Tanaka didn’t want to look at Noya. His eyes were half closed and he was staring at the floor.

“You’re an idiot sometimes, you know that,” Noya said.

Tanaka flinched when he felt Noya’s soft hands on his face. They pulled him down into a gentle kiss, thumbs wiping at his cheeks.

Noya led him back to the bed and helped him sit down. He couldn’t bring himself to move, so Noya wiped his face with a tissue and pressed a small kiss on his cheek. Tanaka was still crying, not really certain as to what was going on. He felt like there had been some kind of a mistake. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“Ryuu,” Noya said. “Maybe I never really thought about us being together as a couple, but lately I have come to realise how much you really mean to me. I haven’t been able to think about anything else but you. I really love you, Ryuu.”

Tanaka sniffled and looked at Noya, who was smiling at him. He tried to smile back, tears still blinding him, but Noya wiped them away as they fell.

“It seems that we need a new rule,” Noya said and laughed.

Tanaka tried to laugh too, and let Noya pull him into a hug. He could hear how Noya’s heart was beating slightly faster, the sound of it calming him down. He pressed his face on Noya’s shoulder and breathed deeply. The scent of Noya, his best friend, surrounded him. He wrapped his arms around Noya’s naked body and hugged him back.

“So are you my boyfriend now?” Tanaka asked with a broken voice.

“Yes,” Noya said.

Noya was rubbing Tanaka’s back, and Tanaka felt like melting. He dropped on the bed, pulling Noya with him. Noya giggled and kissed him. They kissed each other like it was the first time, knowing it wasn’t the last.

-

Rule 4: There are no rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm somehow not satisfied by this chapter, because my original plan was a bit different. But it took a turn to this and I guess I'll have to live with it.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
